Lo aprendí de ti
by DarkAdriel
Summary: ONE SHOT. Unas palabras de Ron a Hermionde, de todo lo que ha aprendido de ella.


**Lo aprendí de ti**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Te observo mientras paseas de un lado a otro, con cara de concentración, sumida en tus propios pensamientos. Te muerdes ligeramente el labio inferior, siempre lo haces cuando algo te preocupa. Tus ojos se paran en la portada de un libro y comienzas a escribir en un pergamino. Me gusta tu caligrafía, esmerada y curvilínea, adoro cuando encuentro tu letra en algún papel.

Tu figura se marca a través de una ajustada túnica lila, la que yo te regalé por tu cumpleaños. Te encanta ponértela y sabes que a mí me encanta que te encante. Tus ojos se posan en mí y esbozas una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que amo con locura. Mis labios también se curvan en una sonrisa, siempre lo hacen cuando ven tu precioso rostro. Te lanzó un beso descarado y tú te ríes de esa manera tan coqueta que me vuelve loco. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que jamás podré amar a nadie como te amo a ti, eres la única a la que he querido siempre. Sabes que lo que soy, lo soy gracias a ti. Todo lo que sé, lo aprendí de ti.

Aprendí de ti, a ser mejor mago, a ser mejor persona, a ser mejor hombre. Tú me hiciste querer ser más fuerte, no por el poder, sino para protegerte. Me enseñaste la importancia de ser honrado, lo importante que es tener buen corazón y querer a los demás por lo que son. Me enseñaste que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar, por las que merece la pena dejarlo todo y alcanzarlas. Tú me enseñaste todo eso.

También aprendí de ti, lo que es el amor, el verdadero amor. Aprender a sentir que solo soy feliz si estás a mi lado, que cuando me levanto cada mañana y te veo junto a mí, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tú me has hecho aprender día a día, lo que es querer a alguien, lo que es sentir que has encontrado a tu pareja, a tu amor de la vida; tú eres el amor de mi vida.

Con tu amor, he aprendido a apreciar los pequeños detalles. He aprendido que una sonrisa puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere, que tu mirada me provoque una sonrisa involuntaria, que el tacto de tu piel contra la mía haga que todo mi mundo se revolucione y solo existas tú en él. He visto la belleza de tu pelo ondeando en el viento, del dulce movimiento de tu cuerpo, del sonido musical de tus palabras.

He aprendido otras cosas, cosas como el dolor, los celos y la rabia. El dolor al verte sufrir, la rabia que siento cuando te hacen daño, los celos que me provocaba verte con otros chicos. También la tristeza de no tenerte a mi lado, de darme cuenta de que soy un cobarde por no decirte lo que siento.

Pero también he aprendido lo que es ser feliz, porque te tengo a mi lado. La alegría que me produce una vida junto a ti. La calidez de los momentos que pasamos a solas. El placer que siento cuando hacemos el amor. El amor que me invade con cada uno de tus detalles, de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de tus caricias…

Todo lo he aprendido de ti, todo lo aprendí de ti. Pero sé, que todavía no he terminado de aprender. Aprenderé a ser un buen marido, a ser un buen padre, y sé que tú me enseñarás. Porque por muchos defectos que tenga, tú me enseñas a aceptarlos y a mejorarlos con mis cualidades. Mis puntos débiles se hacen fuertes contigo. Tú me has convertido en lo que soy, y jamás podré darte las gracias por esto. Por eso, voy a luchar cada día de mi vida por hacerte feliz, por devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Levantas la vista de tu libro y veo que tus ojos vuelven a posarse en mí. Me observas mientras te miro totalmente encandilado, sabes que me tienes completamente hipnotizado. Te hago otro gesto provocativo y tú respondes con esa risita juguetona que me revoluciona por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntas, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Nada – niego, sin apartar la vista de ti – Solo te miraba.

- ¿Y por qué me miras tanto? – sabes la respuesta, pero te encanta que te lo diga.

- Porque te quiero con locura – te respondo, mirándote apasionadamente.

- ¡Que tonto eres! – te echas a reír, pero tus ojos brillan de felicidad – Ronnie…

Sabes que enciendes mi chispa cuando me llamas así, con ese tono dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo. Quieres que vaya hacia a ti, te rodee de la cintura y te besé apasionadamente. Luego te llevo en brazos hasta el dormitorio y hacemos el amor hasta quedar sin aliento. Sabes que haré todo eso, porque todo lo que sé, lo aprendí de ti.

_DarkAdriel_


End file.
